


I Just Wanna Know You Better Now

by GeekWithoutGlasses



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekWithoutGlasses/pseuds/GeekWithoutGlasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a late night, a new apartment, and a stubborn doorknob make for one hell of a first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Wanna Know You Better Now

Clarke trudged up the stairs to the fifth floor of the apartment complex. She'd only moved in last week, and already hated the seemingly endless staircase. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally reached the landing. Pulling out her keys, she struggled to find the right one.

Once she'd finally managed to find it, she shoved the key into the lock. It fit in no problem, but once it was in, the goddamned stupid thing wouldn't turn.

Fuming, Clarke punched the door. She'd just gotten back from a fifteen hour shift at the hospital, and she wanted nothing more than to pull on her pyjamas, grab a sappy romance novel, and curl up on the sofa. Instead, fate seemed to be laughing at her, seeing that she was stuck literal feet from her couch. 

A door opened across the hall, and Clarke turned toward it. Standing there, toothbrush hanging lopsidedly out of his mouth was, well, she didn't know who. And she honestly didn't notice she was staring at his bare chest until he spoke.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies."

To say she was confused would be an understatement. That is, until he reached over and punched her lower jaw up.

Humiliated, Clarke reached up to cover her mouth. "S....Sorry, um, I just can't get the stupid door to open, and I'm just really tired, and I really just wanna curl up with a good book..." She was cut off.

"So, I guess that door's giving you trouble." She nodded "That happened to the last guy who lived there too, I thought the landlord would've fixed it, but I guess he still hasn't gotten around to it."

"Can I see your keys." Clarke hesitated, giving her keys to a complete stranger definitely wasn't at the top of her bucket list, but then again, she really wanted to get out of her scrubs. "You know, I'm not exactly in the key stealing business, now, can I see them."

She handed him the keys, and he picked out the right one, expertly inserting it into the door. "You've just gotta really jiggle it, and - presto!"

He pushed the door open, holding his hand out like he was some sort of butler "Your apartment, malady."

Clarke took a step forward, taking the keys from his outstretched hand. He turned away, no doubt to return to his own apartment. She watched his back as he walked across the hallway, and just as he was about to close his door, she shouted out.

"Wait!" He turned "Sorry, but I didn't even get your name." 

"Its Bellamy." Just as the door shut, he called out "Nice seeing you around, Princess."


End file.
